Maudit soit le fruit de mes entrailles:
by Elisha Blue
Summary: Post-wars. Hermione Granger, un nom associé à la traîtrise. Elle a livré le Survivant et est devenue la concubine de Voldemort. Tous croient qu'elle est avide de pouvoir, personne ne sait qu'elle est une traître par amour. Pour son fils, pour son amant retenu prisonnier, pour eux elle reste auprès du Lord Noir.
1. Prologue:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

C'est dur de commencer une dernière fic alors que je viens juste de supprimer la dernière. Elle ne m'inspirait plus et je savais très bien que je ne la finirais jamais. Alors à la poubelle. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à appuyer sur le bouton mais finalement j'ai réussi et je commence celle ci. Contrairement à la précédente j'ai vraiment du plaisir à l'écrire et je sais que je vais la terminer.

Ce chapitre, qui est d'ailleurs un prologue, est court car il met en place l'histoire, les autres seront plus long. Je posterais une fois par semaine, surement le vendredi, ou peut être le samedis.

Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue :**

Le chemin de traverse était méconnaissable, tout était gris et sales. Sans vie, sans rire, bien loin de la rue grouillante de monde et de joie d'il y avait quelques années. Quelques années qui semblaient être des siècles. Le peu de magasin dont la vitrine n'était pas brisée n'était pas ouvert. Même les jumeaux Weasley avaient finie par fermer boutique.

Un gamin couvert de boue, les cheveux gras et les vêtements déchirés errait dans ce no mans land. Ses parents ? Il n'en avait plus. Comment avait-il survécut ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose qui lui occuper l'esprit était sa faim. La fin qui lui tiraillait le ventre, qui l'obsédait. Il glissa une main dans une poubelle et n'en retira rien, si ce n'est un journal. La Gazette du sorcier qui proclamait fièrement :

La victoire du seigneur des Ténèbres !

Sorcier, sorcière, aujourd'hui marque le début d'une nouvelle ère ! Une ère où seuls les véritables sorciers seront reconnus comme telle. Une ère où les Sangs de Bourbe œuvrons pour les sorciers ou seront bannis. Et cette nouvelle ère nous la devons à une personne, un homme : le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sera à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour toujours notre premier ministre. Il nous protégera, feras régner la justice et chassera les Impurs !

Aujourd'hui, LA figure de la résistance est tombée. Harry Potter est mort, tué par la main de notre seigneur. Cet homme, bien que né de parent sorcier défendait les Sangs de Bourbes, il voulait qu'ils soient nos égaux. Mais il est tombé. Sorcier, Sorcière, vous n'avez plus besoin de vivre dans la peur car notre plus grand ennemi est mort aujourd'hui.

Et en plus d'être mort, il est mort trahi, trahi par un des êtres les plus proches de lui. Hermione Granger. Sang de Bourde. Mais dans sa grande miséricorde notre maitre le seigneur des Ténèbres lui offre la vie, mieux que cela même, il lui offre une renaissance ! Une chance d'être enfin à sa place, aux pieds des vrais sorciers !

Sorcier, sorcière, c'est une ère nouvelle qui s'offre à nous !

La victoire…Cela arracha presque un rire au gamin. Ils allaient bientôt se rende compte, tous autant qu'ils étaient, que le seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un sauveur mais une véritable allégorie de la mort. Il jeta négligemment le journal à terre et s'en alla. Où ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il voulait juste partir.

Manoir Malfoy :

Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, tant et si bien qu'on ne voyait même plus l'élégant parquet de chêne. Parmi eux la chevelure claire de Lucius Malfoy était reconnaissable, tout comme celle de sa femme. Leur yeux étaient grands ouverts et leur visages affiché encore une expression stupéfaite.

Lord Voldemort poussa négligeâmes de son pied la tête de l'homme sur le côté. Il n'avait pas prévu de les tuer. Il se demandait même s'il avait bien fait. Après tous les Malfoy avaient toujours étaient une famille fidèles, des bons petits pantins. Mais la trahison de leur fils l'avait…Pas fait mal, ni même attristé, non, cela l'avait mis dans une colère noir. Alors il avait tué le père et la mère, faute de pouvoir tuer le fils. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, elle avait même accepté de parler s'il promettait qu'il n'arrive rien au fils. Il avait promis, et elle lui avait dit où était Potter. Un marché simple, un marché qui avait, pour une fois, tenu. Même après la capture, et la mort, du gamin il avait laissé le fils vivre. Parce qu'il était sûr de son inoffensivité, lui, le grand Voldemort, n'avait plus personne à craindre.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte puis elle s'ouvrit, laissant voir une jeune fille de dix-sept ans maximum encadrée de deux hommes à l'air de gorille. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur maître qui leur fit signe de se retirer. Il n'avait pas besoins d'eux, il ne craignait plus personne. Il croisa son regard dans le miroir et eut un sourire intérieur. Plus de visage blanc comme la craie, plus de nez inexistant, plus de crâne chauve, il avait retrouvé sa beauté d'antan. Pas que cela lui importait mais il avait appris que pour diriger un peuple de manière efficace il fallait savoir charmer et avec son ancien visage il n'aurait pas pu. D'où le changement.

D'un pas glissant il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui lui jeta un regard rebelle. Elle n'allait pas plier, elle n'allait pas geindre ou implorer. Il le savait et il aimait ça. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi, malgré son sang impur, parce qu'elle était forte, et puissante et parce qu'il la voulait. En reprenant une apparence humaine il avait repris en lui des désirs qu'il croyait morts. Des désirs que seule une femme pouvait apaiser.

Il fit glisser la robe sur les épaules de la prisonnière qui ne broncha pas et la laissa tomber à ses pieds. Il ne regarda même pas le corps qui venait de se découvrir devant lui mais passa derrière la jeune femme et, en tirant sa tête vers l'arrière lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'espère que tu es prête à honorer la deuxième partie du marché ? »

Elle ne répondit rien mais elle était prête. Prête à payer le prix de son amour et de sa trahison. Cette nuit-là Hermione Granger ne laissa pas échapper un seul cri et le lendemain matin, allongé sur le sol elle détruite, aussi morte que les cadavres qui l'entouraient.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre se passera cinq ans dans le futur, comme le reste de la fic.

J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça prend une minute et ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Chapter 1:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Et me revoilà avec le premier chapitre. Vous allez y découvrir un petit garçon...spécial, un Draco qui s'ennuie et une Hermione aveuglé par son amour maternel.

Merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui mont ajoutés en followers et/ou favori.

**RAR:**

Anna-bouh: je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des passage tomione dans cette fic, ou alors ça ne sera que suggéré. Pour les dramione, ça commence dans le prochain chapitre.

Eozin: contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cinq ans plus tard :

Assis sur un luxueux tapis vert et argent un petit garçon jouait avec un chat noir. Il glissa une main sur le ventre de l'animal qui ronronna, inconscient de ce qui allait se passer. L'enfant approcha son autre main des outils disposé à côté de lui, il hésita un instant avant de se saisir d'un marteau. Toujours en chatouillant le ventre du chat il approcha le marteau et, avec une moue enfantine se mit à chanter :

« Janvier, Février, Mars, le chat fait la grimage ! »

Le marteau s'abatis sur le museau de l'animal qui feula et tentât de s'enfuir mais la magie de l'enfant l'empêcha. D'une main sûre il plaqua le chat que sol avant de se remettre à chanter :

« Avril, Mai, Juin, il court dans le jardin ! »

Clac, un nouveau coup de marteau, puis quatre autres, les pattes du chat n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, une bouillie infâme. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles il empoigna un poinçon et passa à un nouveau couplet, son préféré.

« Juillet, Aout, Septembre, je le vois de ma chambre ! »

Il leva le poinçon et, d'une main qui ne trembla pas, le plongea une bille d'émeraude, puis dans l'autre. Le chat convulsa, miaula à la mort mais ne pouvait bouger. L'enfant laissa échapper un gloussement et entama le dernier couplet, celui mettrait un terme à la souffrance de l'animal :

« Octobre, Novembre, Décembre, je m'en vais le pendre, je lui briserais les membres, un mercredis des cendres ! »

Il donna plusieurs coups de marteau sur le corps de l'animal avant de passer ses mains autour du cou de l'animal qui convulsa avant de rendre l'âme. L'enfant eut un air ennuyé, ça ne duré jamais très longtemps. D'une vois autoritaire il appela :

« Misty ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard une elfe apparue. Sa peau parcheminée était couverte de diverses cicatrices : brûlure de cigarettes, trace de morsure, de coups et de bien d'autre chose. Elle observa le chat mort puis l'enfant. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle renouveler cet acte tous les deux jours environ. D'un claquement de doigt elle fit disparaître le cadavre du chat, d'un autre les outils et d'un troisième les taches de sangs. Elle se tourna vers l'enfant et lui dit d'une voix aigüe :

« Le petit maître désires-t-il autre chose ? Un goûter peut être ? Il est presque l'heure, voulez-vous que je vous apporte des biscuits et du lait ?

-Oui. Mais apportez moi aussi des fleurs sauvages et des bonbons. Tout de suite ! »

L'elfe hocha la tête, faisant battre ses grandes oreilles puis disparu pour réapparaitre quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de cookie, de bonbons ainsi que d'un verre de lait et d'un bouquet de fleur des champs. L'enfant observa le plateau puis, vif comme l'éclair, il saisit l'oreille droite de la créature et la tira jusqu'à ce que des larmes s'échappent des yeux globuleux.

« Es ce que Misty a fait quelque chose de mal ? Le petit maître desires t-il autre chose ?

-Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que tu aies été trop lente. Et maintenant vas t'en, hors de ma vue ! »

Une main sur son oreille douloureuse l'elfe disparue, laissant le petit garçon seul. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte du salon s'ouvrit et une femme d'une vingtaine d'année apparue. Hermione Granger. Elle était vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier et en la regardant on ne pouvait que se dire que cette femme avait dû être belle. Mais maintenant elle avait les traits tirés et le regard vide, elle avait l'air usé, comme une vieille femme. Malgré cela elle afficha un joli sourire et s'avança vers l'enfant :

« Comment ça va mon chéri ? Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis resté dans le manoir ce matin et cette après-midi je suis allé dans le par cet je t'ai cueilli ça. »

Il lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs avec un sourire candide et posa un gros bisou sur la joue de sa mère.

« Il est très beau, je les ferais mettre dans un vase. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça mon chérie, ça ne va pas ? »

Le petit garçon regardait en effet le bout de ses chaussures et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure mais à l'intérieur il affichait un sourire malsain.

« Harvey c'est enfui. Je suis désolé maman pourtant j'ai fait très attention mais je crois que je ne suis pas doué pour m'occuper des chats. C'est le dixième que je perds. Je suis désolé maman. »

Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses paupières et Hermione le serra contre elle avant de le faire assoir et de lui tendre un verre de lait et un cookie.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, je t'en achèterais un autre. Ou peut-être un chien, ou un lapin, ça te ferait plaisir un lapin ? »

Le petit hocha la tête et Hermione lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le dévorer des yeux tandis qu'il goutait. Il avait les mêmes traits aristocratiques que son père et le même petit air arrogant, en fait, excepté la couleur de ses yeux il n'avait rien hérité de sa mère, à part, peut-être l'intelligence. Hermione savait que son fils était diffèrent, mais l'amour rend aveugle et son fils était la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de manière si mature alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, elle savait que ces animaux qui disparaissaient ce n'était pas normal, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir sa magie aussitôt, elle voyait les marques sur Misty mais elle fermait les yeux. Parce que son fils était la seul chose qui lui permettait de tenir. Au début, pendant les cinq premiers mois de sa grossesse elle l'avait haï, de tout son cœur, de tout son être puis, doucement sa haine c'était changé en amour. Son fils n'était pas comme son père, même s'ils avaient le même physique, le même nom, ils n'étaient pas pareil, son fils était bon, elle voulait s'en persuader. Doucement elle remit en place une mèche qui avait glissé sur le visage de son fils et celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lui dire :

« J'aimerai sortir mère. Le manoir est grand, le parc aussi mais je connais tout ici. J'aimerais sortir sur le chemin de traverse, aller acheter des choses avec toi. Tu voudrais bien ?

-Je ne sais pas, dehors c'est dangereux, il faut que tu comprennes ça Tommy. Des gens me détestes et détestes ton père, on pourrait nous agresser, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. D'accord ?

-Oui mais…Je voudrais qu'on aille manger une glace et qu'on achète des bonbons, s'il te plait…

-Bon, d'accord. Enfin peut être, je verrais. Si tu es sage cette semaine peut être que ce week-end on ira. »

L'enfant lui adressa un sourire avant de mordre dans le cookie et d'en proposer un autre à sa mère avec un sourire angélique. Oui, c'est comme ça que tout le monde le voyait, comme un enfant parfait, sage, intelligent, mignon à souhait. Très peu de personne voyait sous le masque et cela convenait parfaitement à l'enfant. Il était jeune mais il avait compris que pour survivre il fallait que les personnes le voient d'une certaine manière. D'une manière très enfantine il monta sur les genoux de sa mère et posa sa tête dans son giron.

Cachots du manoir Malfoy :

Plonger la plume dans l'encre, la poser sur le parchemin, écrire une lettre, puis une autre. Lentement. Tous faire pour que cette activité dure le plus longtemps possible, parce qu'après il n'aurait plus rien à faire jusqu'au diner. Plusieurs minutes plus tard Draco Malfoy posa le point final sur le parchemin. Mettre par écrit toute sa journée lui avait pris quarante-cinq minutes mais il aurait voulu que cela dure plus longtemps, parce que désormais il allait devoir passer trois heures sans rien faire. Il venait de finir ses livres, il n'avait plus d'ancres ni de parchemin, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Et cela l'effrayait car s'il s'ennuyait il allait penser et il ne voulait surtout pas penser. Il ne voulait pas que son esprit dérive vers elle.

Il se leva et fit le tour de sa cellule. Quinze pas pour la longueur, dix pour la largeur. Vingt dalles de pierres sur le plancher, trois poutres de bois au plafond. Un lit, un bureau, un petit coffre, une chaise et rien d'autre. Cette cellule il la connaissait par cœur. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait une cellule meublé non pas de paille mais de vrais meubles. Il passa par une petite porte fit le tour de la salle de bain. Dix pas de long, cinq de large, juste assez pour caser un pommeau de douche, une rigole pour l'écoulement d'eau et des toilettes. Mais même ça c'était un luxe. Un luxe qu'elle lui avait obtenu.

Elle. Hermione Granger. Sa lionne, sa courageuse lionne. C'est à cause de ça, de son foutu courage de Gryffondor, qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Lorsqu'elle avait capturé c'était lui qui avait été chargé de _l'interroger_. Il l'a haïssait depuis le premier cours qu'ils avaient eus ensemble mais là, dans cette cellule sordide il avait découvert une autre Granger que la mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. Elle n'avait pas bronché, gardant les lèvres celaient et les paupières closent à chaque séances de tortures. Elle se battait pour ce qu'elle croyait alors que lui ne croyait en rien, il ne faisait que suivre son père. Et il était tombé amoureux. Bien sûr il c'était battu contre ces sentiments mais peu à peu il avait eu le dessus. Cela avait commencé par de petites attentions : des coups moins violents, des séances plus courtes, une pomme, un morceau de viande… Puis il n'avait plus eut de séances, il venait la voir et ils parlaient, ensuite il jetait un sort pour simuler des blessures. Six mois plus tard elle avait céder à ses avances et lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ils c'étaient alors aimés dans sa cellule, cachés aux yeux de tous et Draco c'était fait espion, il faisait passer de petites informations, trois fois rien. Mais déjà trop. Le seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait appris et l'avait condamné à mort. Et c'est là qu'Hermione l'avait sauvé, c'était à cause lui qu'elle avait livré le survivant, à cause de lui que tout le monde pensait que c'était une traitre. Il s'en voulait tellement, à cette époque il voulait juste l'aimer, maintenant il regrettait de ne pas s'être enfui avec elle. Désormais il était prisonnier, loin d'elle et pourtant si près. Il s'effondra contre le mur froid et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues avant de les essuyer avec rage, demain…Demain ça serait le jour, celui qu'il attendait chaque mois, ce pour quoi il vivait, oui demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

Alors? Un avis? Que pensez vous de Tom junior? Aussi taré que son papa, non?

Qu'avez vous pensé de Draco? Le pauvre, coincé dans une cellule riquiqui, le pauvre.

A la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapter 2:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Et voici le deuxiéme chapitre, beaucoup moins sombre que le précédent et avec un rating M.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**RAR:**

LOLih: pourquoi? Parce ce que je trouve que cela sonne mieux. Drago j'ai toujours trouvé ça moche alors que Draco j'adore. Et ya pas que son prénom que j'écris à la sauce anglaise, je fais la même chose pour Séverus ou pour les surnom des Maraudeurs. Et à chaque fois c'est parce que je trouve que cela sonne mieux. C'est juste une question de goût. Mais j'espère que ça ne te gêneras pas trop dans ta lecture.

Eozin: contente que Tom junior te plaise. Pour le dramione...Et bien ce chapitre en est un de A a Z. J'espère que tu aimeras.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le huit octobre. Date maudite. Comme chaque matin à cette date depuis cinq ans Hermione se leva et se prépara avec un soin qui lui soulevait l'âme. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres, parce que c'était comme ça qu'il les aimait et s'habilla de rouge, la couleur qui lui allait le mieux, toujours selon lui. Elle détestait se faire belle non parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais parce qu'elle y était forcé. Forcé de se pomponner, force de sourire et forcé de retrouver son amour.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait l'obligation d'aller voir Draco une fois par mois et chaque huit octobre, date de la trahison, elle n'avait pas bien compris. Le voir la rendait heureuse, et la face de serpent n'aimait pas la joie. Oui, sur le coup elle n'avait pas compris mais tout était devenu clair au bout d'un an. Quand elle avait réalisé qu'à cause de ses visites mensuelles elle ne pourrait jamais oublier Draco. Si elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu après ce huit d'octobre il y avait cinq ans la plaie dans son cœur, celle d'avoir trahi son camp, celle qui la poussait à culpabiliser, aurait fini par se refermer. Il y aurait toujours eut une cicatrice un peu douloureuse mais rien d'autre alors que là, chaque mois, la plaie se rouvrait, continuait de la faire souffrir comme au premier jour et cette douleur se mêler à la joie qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était proche de Draco.

Voldemort avait réussi son coup, il avait trouvé la punition la plus douloureuse et la plus durable pour le traître Malfoy. Le vieux Dumbledore avait tort, l'amour n'est pas une force mais une faiblesse et la plus grande. Chaque début de moi et chaque huit octobre il se délectait des larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme, ne rendant même pas visite au prisonnier, aller le voir signifiait qu'il était quelque chose à ses yeux et ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était rien.

Une fois habillée Hermione se rendit dans la chambre de son fils qui dormait encore et lui embrassa le front. L'enfant bougea dans son sommeil et la jeune femme se fit la réflexion que c'est lorsqu'il dormait qu'elle aimait le plus son fils. Endormi il faisait enfin son âge, ressemblant à un petit garçon comme un autre, sans cette intelligence et l'éclat manipulateur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place elle posa une lettre sur sa table de nuit. Il ne savait pas encore lire, même s'il savait décrypter quelques mots familiers, mais Hermione savait qu'il demanderait à Misty de lui la lire. Après tout c'était comme ça chaque mois. La jeune femme savait que ces lettres n'était pas nécessaire mais elle ne supportait pas de laisser son enfant seul ne serait-ce qu'une journée, alors elle lui écrivait.

Sortant de la chambre à reculons sans faire de bruit, elle contempla une dernière fois le visage de son enfant avant de refermer la porte. Elle prit ensuite le chemin des cuisines et y commanda un panier bien garni, comme celui qu'on préparait pour les pique-niques. Du poulet et du rôti froid. Des salades et des terrines. Des biscuits et des tartes. Tout ce qu'il fallait. Elle demanda aussi une bouteille de citronnade maison, une boisson d'enfant mais qui plaisait tant à Draco qu'elle lui en apportait à chaque fois.

Assise sur un tabouret Hermione regardait les elfes s'activaient, elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps que ça ne servait à rien de proposer son aide, ils diraient toujours non.

Draco s'enduisit les joues et une partie du cou de mousse à raser avant de passer la lame d'un rasoir aux mêmes endroits. Ce raser était un privilège, il n'y avait droit que le premier de chaque fois. Entre temps un poil doux et pâle recouvrait peu à peu ses joues. Il passa un dernier coup de rasoir avant de se rincer et de nettoyer ses instruments.

Il avait déjà pensé à abrégé ses souffrances, et celle d'Hermione, avec le rasoir mais Voldemort avait pensé à tout. Il avait lancé un sort sur sa cellule, un sort qui lui interdisait de se faire du mal. Certaine personne son condamné à mort, lui, Draco, était condamné à vivre. Il aurait préféré mourir car il savait très bien que ça aurait soulagé Hermione. Pas tout de suite, bien sûr, mais après et elle aurait pu vivre délivré de ses remords.

Repoussant ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête il emporta ses affaires de toilettes, les posa devant la porte avant de frapper trois coups sur celle-ci et d'aller s'assoir sur son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard un homme entra et emporta ses affaires. Draco n'avait jamais su qui était cet homme, mais avait à plusieurs reprises soupçonnées qu'il était sûrement un ancien prisonnier ou un Mangemort en disgrâce, à cause de la peur dans ses yeux et aussi peut être, parce qu'il avait la langue coupé.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'avait pas d'horloge, ni de montre mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus longtemps à attendre. Dans quelques minutes elle serait là, avec lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre magique au-dessus de son lit en soupira.

Ce petit carré d'un mètre sur un mètre trente il l'avait aimé, adoré même, pendant ses premières semaines de captivités. Il avait passé son temps à regarder dehors en se riant du Lors Noir qui lui avait laissé un moyen de s'évader, de partir par la pensée, loin, très loin. Mais quelques mois plus tard il c'était mis à la maudire. Cette liberté, si proche mais si lointaine en même temps, le tuait. Plusieurs fois il c'était surpris à frapper la fenêtre dans l'espoir qu'elle se brise avant de se souvenir que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, juste de la magie et un mur de pierre.

Ce jour-là on pouvait y voir une prairie vallonnée, couverte de fleurs avec une petite rivière qui serpentait et un chêne centenaire qui offrait un peu d'ombre. Dieu, ce que Draco aurait donné pour être dans cette clairière, ne serais ce qu'un instant, pour pourvoir enfin sentir le vent sur son visage. Il ne se souvenait plus de comment c'était dehors, il avait oublié la sensation du soleil du soir sur son visage, il avait perdu l'odeur de la pluie, après une chaude journée d'été. Et cela lui manquait cruellement. Il passa les minutes qui le séparaient d'Hermione à imaginer le vent dans ses cheveux, comme un enfant habitant dans le désert qui imagine la neige ou la mer.

Lorsque Hermione passa la lourde porte de fer forgé qui séparait le cachot du manoir elle eut comme toujours l'impression de passer dans un autre monde et de faire un bond dans le temps. Le manoir était lumineux, les cachots étaient sombres, le manoir était briqué chaque jour par les elfes, les cachots n'avaient jamais vu un balai ni une serpillère. C'était deux monde opposé, celui d'en haut faisait partie du monde des vivants, celui d'en bas avait déjà un pied dans la mort.

Il y avait cinq ans les rôles étaient opposés. C'était Draco qui descendait ces marches avec des victuailles et elle qui attendait dans la cellule. Aux différences prés qu'elle était en sang et que lui était dans l'illégalité. Elle passa devant la chambre du gardien, un pauvre bougre qui avait un jour osé dévisager le Lord, depuis il était muet et surveillait les prisonniers. Lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire il détourna le regard, pour lui elle était une traitresse, pire même, un monstre.

Détournant le regard elle pressa le pas et arriva vite devant la cellule numéro sept. Sa cellule et maintenant celle de Draco. Elle donna un coup de baguette puis ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'annoncer, Draco n'attendait personne d'autre qu'elle.

Comme chaque mois elle le dévora des yeux à l'instant même où elle entra dans la cellule. Malgré la captivité il demeurait magnifique, aussi beau, voire plus, que quand elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Sans réfléchir elle posa son panier sur le sol et couru dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, leurs langues s'unirent de nouveaux, ils se dévoraient mutuellement. Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou et agrippa ses cheveux blonds et fin tandis que Draco serrait la taille fine de la jeune femme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils se séparèrent, un peu essoufflé. Draco lui caressa doucement la joue avant de lui murmurer :

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'aime le mois d'octobre, le seul de l'année où je peux te voir plus d'un jour.

- Ne seriez-vous pas accro à moi messieurs Malfoy ?

-Un Malfoy n'est accro à personne, ce sont les autres qui sont accro à eux, lui répondit-il sur un ton légèrement arrogant, ce ton qui l'avait rendu folle à Poudlard mais que maintenant il prenait pour la faire rire. Cela marcha car elle éclata d'un rire léger avant de lui embrasser doucement les lèvres.

-Installons nous, et après nous parlerons, j'ai plein de chose à te raconter.

-Comme qu'elle équipe est la mieux placé pour remporter le championnat ? Demanda Draco, rieur.

-Idiot, murmura-t-elle en lui frappant sans force le haut du crâne. »

Tandis qu'elle sortait le petit-déjeuner elle songea que c'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il se voyait. Draco avait une mine légère, joyeuse et elle aussi, alors que d'ordinaire elle ne souriait guère, sauf pour son fils. Mais quand ils étaient ensemble elle avait l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes. Elle posa un thermos de chocolat, un autre de café, des viennoiseries, du pain et diverse autres choses sur un plateau qu'elle avait emporté et posé sur le lit puis invita Draco à s'assoir. Alors qu'il savourait son troisième pain aux raisins elle lui demanda, moqueuse :

« C'est bon ?

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Tu sais je n'ai rien contre le pain et l'eau au petit-déj' mais ça ne vaudra jamais ça, répondit-il en brandissant sa viennoiserie. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Hein ? Ho…En fait je ne sais pas…Je ne crois pas que ça va t'intéresser…

-Hermione, je suis coincé dans une cellule depuis cinq ans, tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieure m'intéresse. Alors ?

-Ginny c'est marié et elle va avoir un bébé.

-Hermione…

-Je sais.

-Tu dois arrêter de demander aux elfes de te rapporter des informations sur eux. Ça te fait du mal.

-Je sais mais j'aime savoir qu'ils sont en sécurité. Tu sais, la bas, en Alaska, Voldemort n'a encore aucune emprise. Ginny a rencontré cet homme, il est cuisinier et à des cheveux roux foncé. Ils vont très bien ensemble. Regarde, Ruki me l'a apporté. »

Elle tendit une photo à Draco qui la prit et l'examina. La plus jeune Weasley était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée avec ses cheveux roux coupés à la garçonne et il devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait l'air heureux et que l'homme à son bras dégageait un certain charme. Ils avaient l'air amoureux, ça se voyait dans leur regard. Il rendit la photo à Hermione.

« C'est bien. Je suis heureux, vraiment, qu'ils aient réussi à fuir. Personne ne mérite de vivre en Angleterre par les temps qui courent. Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour tout se terminera et tu leur diras la vérité et ils comprendront.

-Tu y crois encore ? A la liberté ? »

Et elle explosa en sanglot. Draco posa le plateau sur le sol et attira Hermione contre lui, la forçant à s'allongeait sur le lit. Il ne parla pas, se contentant de la serrer contre lui et de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle finit par arrêter de pleurer, se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Je suis désolé. C'est toi qui est enfermé et moi qui me lamente. Déso… »

Les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes la coupa dans sa tirade. Très vite elle retrouva sa position allongée et ferma les yeux. Elle imagina autour d'elle une jolie petite chambre, un nid d'amoureux et une vraie fenêtre donnant sur un jardin et cela rendit encore plus doux les lèvres de Draco contre son sein droit.

Le jeune homme téta quelques instant avant de mordiller doucement le téton et de pincer le second de son autre main. Hermione se tordit sous ces caresses et laissa échapper un soupir. Ils faisaient toujours l'amour lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite, toujours. Draco abandonna ses seins et descendit vers son pubis en embrassant son ventre. Il ne parlait jamais. Même avant il avait toujours était silencieux pendant l'amour, comme s'il faisait quelque chose d'interdit ou de sacré. Il acheva d'enlever la robe d'Hermione puis posa un baiser sur son sexe encore couvert de sa culotte.

Le jeune homme écarta le tissu et glissa un doigt à l'intérieur d'Hermione qui poussa un petit gémissement. Du pouce il caressa son clitoris ce qui la fit se tortiller. Un deuxième doigt suivi puis sa langue se joignit à son pouce. Bientôt le corps de la jeune femme s'arqua et elle poussa un gémissement plus profond ou se détachait le prénom de son amour.

L'esprit embrumé par l'orgasme Hermione laissa un sourire planai sur ses lèvres et laissa ses mains défaire le pantalon de Draco. Sa main entoura la verge déjà dur de son amant et fit quelques vas et viens avant de se poser sur le matelas. Avec un sourire mutin elle écarta les cuisses et ondoya du bassin. Draco se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ce ne fut que lorsque Hermione poussa son sexe contre le siens qui la pénétra d'un ample mouvement, la faisant gémir.

Alors qu'il commençait à bouger il agrippa le dos de son amante, la collant contre lui au maximum. Ainsi imbriqué il ne pouvait que donner de petits coups rapides mais cela faisait gémir Hermione qui passa ses jambes autours des hanches de Draco pour approfondir le contact. Quelques secondes plus tard elle jouit en criant le prénom de son amour. Draco la suivit peu de temps après et murmura le prénom d'Hermione à son oreille.

Peu après la jeune femme était endormie contre Draco qui l'observait, le regard plein d'amour. Ce fameux jour dans le cachot, lorsqu'il c'était rendu compte de son amour, ça n'avait pas été une erreur mais la plus belle chose de toute sa vie. Tendrement il posa un baiser sur son front avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux.

* * *

Alors? Vous en avez pensez quoi? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça prend trente secondes et ça fait super plaisir.

Le prochain chapitre sera certainement plus sombre, à la semaine prochaine!


	4. Chapter 3:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Désolé pour le retard mais avec le bac qui approche je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire ni de faire autre chose que de réviser. Mais en même temps je n'ai pas beaucoup de retard, non?

Alors dans ce chapitre...Du Dramione, une séquence père/fils et un nouveau personnage.

Avant de vous laissez lire j'aimerais savoir si ma fic plait vraiment. Pourquoi? Parce que le nombre de review baisse de chapitre en chapitre (et je n'en suis qu'au troisième). Je vous explique: 10 pour le prologue, 6 pour le chapitre 1 et quatre pour le dernier chapitre. Alors voila je me pose quelques questions. En tout cas merci à ceux qui laisse une review part chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Dans une cellule proche de celle de Draco un homme, un prisonniers touchait au but. Avec patience il enleva le mortier qui soudait les briques. C'était une opération délicate, s'il y allait trop vite le mur allait d'effondrer mais s'il y allait trop lentement son travail n'aboutirait jamais.

Il avait déjà creusé d'une dizaine de centimètre, le trou, béant, aurait attiré l'attention s'il n'avait pas été situé au même niveau que le montant du lit. Et même s'il le prisonniers avait creusé juste en face de la porte personne n'aurait rien vu car personne ne venait jamais dans sa cellule.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas vu un visage humain ? Des mois ? Des années ? Reclus dans cette petite pièce, sans nouvelle du monde extérieur et avec des repas apporté à des heures irrégulières il n'avait aucun repère horaire. Ici le jour pouvait la nuit, l'été pouvait essaiment passer pour l'Hiver.

Pour comblé l'ennui et la solitude il avait, au début, raconté à haute voix sa vie. Tout depuis ses premiers souvenirs. Il avait décrit le moindre visage dont il se souvenait, relaté en détail chaque journée. Et au bout d'un long moment il avait réussi à la voler. Une petite cuillère. Un objet banal de la vie de tous les jours. Mais un objet qui allait être l'outil de sa libération. Un coup de petite cuillère il enleva encore un peu de mortier puis s'arrêta en entendant la trappe fixait sur la porte s'ouvrir. C'était l'heure de son dîner, à moins que ce ne soit son petit-déjeuner.

Prenant le plateau il remarqua le morceau de viande, de gras plutôt, dans l'assiette. Le déjeuner. C'était le déjeuner. Mais il avait appris à ne pas se fiait à ses repas. On pouvait lui servir le repas de midi alors que la lune brillait dans le ciel et celui du soir alors que l'aube se levait à peine. Machinalement il se mit à manger, le goût, la texture des aliments n'avaient plus d'importance, seul ce trou dans le mur en avait.

Cellule de Draco :

Les deux amants c'étaient réveillés et, après une toilette sommaire, étaient retournés se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Il était déjà midi, la moitié de leur journée avait déjà filé.

Draco passa une main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, tirant sur une de ses boucles qui se remit aussitôt en place, à la manière d'un ressort. Et comme d'habitude cela le fit rire tandis que la jeune femme fronçait le nez en lui donnant une tape sur les doigts. Lui adressant un doux sourire il s'allongea sur le dos et l'attira contre sa poitrine.

« Raconte-moi encore le monde dehors, s'il te plait. Le vent surtout, c'est ce qui me manque le plus. Le vent d'hiver qui te glace jusqu'aux os quand tu sors de la grand salle pour te rendre en cour avec Chourave. Celui d'été qui chasse juste assez la chaleur pour que ça soit agréable. Raconte-moi, s'il te plait. Comment est le vent en ce moment ? »

Hermione jeta un regard triste à son amant. Quand il lui demandait de lui raconter des éléments comme le vent, la pluie ou encore le soleil elle se rendait enfin compte qu'il était emprisonner. Ho même avant ces paroles elle le savait mais elle en oubliait certain aspect. Sinon elle culpabiliser trop. Se redressant sur un coude elle plaça son visage au dessus de celui du jeune homme, laissant ses cheveux pendre de part et d'autre de son visage, les isolants du reste de la cellule.

« En ce moment c'est l'automne. Le vent apporte des odeurs de pluie et de feuille qui se décomposent. La même odeur qui régnait aux abords de la Forêt Interdit et que nous sentions lors de nos cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Parfois il apporte aussi la pluie, pas seulement son odeur, une pluie fine, qui te mouille le visage de mille et une gouttelettes mais laisse tes vêtements seulement humides. Il y a une semaine le vent était si fort que l'on se serait crû dans une tempête. J'ai emmenait Tommy dans le parc, le portant dans mes bras pour qu'il ne s'envole pas et nous avons vu le vent qui arrachait des arbres des feuilles rouges, jaune et orange. Elles tourbillonnaient partout autour de nous à tel point que le monde autour de nous semblait être en feu. Malgré cela il ne pleuvait pas, pas la moindre petite ne goutte d'eau et le ciel était bleu, d'un bleu d'été.

-Comment ça se passe avec ton fils ?

-Bien. Il grandit beaucoup, j'ai l'impression qu'il prend trente centimètre par mois. Et puis il est très…mur. Il parle comme un adulte, ça me fait un peu peur parfois.

-C'est normal. Moi aussi je parlais comme un adulte à son âge. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que mon père ne me traitait pas comme un enfant. Il me demandait déjà d'être un homme. Ça doit être pareil pour…enfin tu vois.

-Pourtant il le voit si peu. Nous lui servons juste à faire bonne image. Dans le genre « regardez je suis miséricordieux, j'ai racheter l'âme de cette sang-de-bourbe et en plus j'en ai fait ma femme. J'ai même eut un fils avec elle. Regardez ! »

-Je sais Hermione mais je trouve ça bien. Je préfère te savoir en haut en train de jouer un rôle qu'en bas à être toi-même.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna Hermione, pas convaincu. »

Elle resta de longue minute à le regarder avant de poser sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser.

« Es ce que m'en a voulu ? demanda soudainement la jeune femme, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-De quoi ?

-De…De tout ça. C'est de ma faute si tu es enfermé ici et je me suis dit que, des fois, tu aurais…

-Voulu être mort ? C'est vrai. J'ai souvent désiré la mort durant ces cinq ans mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Jamais. C'est parce que tu m'aimais que tu as collaboré avec face de serpent, seulement pour ça. Et aujourd'hui si tu restes avec lui c'est aussi par amour. Pour moi, mais aussi pour ton fils. »

Il arrêta de parler pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre :

« Et toi es ce que tu m'en veux ?

-De quoi ? demanda Hermione, comme lui quelques secondes auparavant.

-De t'avoir séduit. Si j'avais lutté contre mes sentiments tu serais peut être libre à l'heure qu'il est.

-Ou peut-être morte. Je ne t'en veux pas, le moins du monde. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime, lui répondit le jeune homme, comme en écho. »

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un long et langoureux baisers.

« Ma cabane au Canada est blotti au fond des bois.

On y voit des écureuils, sur le seuil ! »

La chanson, fredonnée à la manière d'une comptine s'élevait haut dans l'air automnale. Tom était assis sur un épais tapis de feuilles mortes aussi rouge que le sang qui maculait ses mains. Il se trouvait à l'écart des grandes allées, sans une clairière aux confins du parc, là ou aucun jardinier ne passait jamais. Lorsqu'on la regardait de loin la clairière semblait être un lieu idéal pour pique-niquer ou batifoler mais des que l'on s'approchait…On remarquait les os, d'une blancheur de neige, cachaient sous les feuilles et on s'apercevait que le rouge de ces dernières n'était pas seulement dû à l'automne.

Le petit garçon brisa plusieurs côtes du petit animal et arriva finalement au cœur qu'il arracha de la cage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa victime avant de grimacer, dégouter. La petite bête était morte depuis longtemps, elle n'avait rien senti. Prise d'une rage tout enfantine il se leva et piétina le corps :

« Stupide bestiole ! Pourquoi es ce que tu ne fais pas ce que je veux ! Pourquoi t'es mortes aussi vite ! Méchante ! Vilaine ! »

Il continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à piétinait une bouilli rougeâtre dans laquelle tranchait la blancheur des os brisés. Calmé il s'agenouilla pour examiner la purée animal de plus près mais se relava aussitôt. Derrière lui une branche venait de craquer. Il fit volte-face, levant le couteau qui lui avait servit à tuer l'animal mais le baissa bien vite.

Le teint pâle. Les cheveux bruns artistiquement coiffés. La mine aristocratique. Devant lui se tenait son père, la mine sévère. Néanmoins son visage se fendit d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit la bouillie dans laquelle pataugeait son fils.

« Qu'es ce que c'était ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce en désignant la flaque rouge.

-Un écureuil, marmonna le petit garçon. Mais il était idiot.

-Idiot ? le Lord Noir s'avança de quelque pas et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension.

-Oui. Il est mort trop vite. Sapide bestiole.

-Ho…Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais peut être es ce toi qui ne t'y es pas pris correctement. »

Le garçonnet fronça le nez, il n'aimait pas cet hypothèse mais en même temps c'était son père alors peut être avait il raison. Et tant qu'il était là…

« Père ? Es ce que c'est la même chose avec les humains ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? le visage du seigneur des Ténèbres se fendit d'un sourire, il savait très bien de quoi son fils parlait.

-Ce que je fais aux animaux. Es ce que c'est pareil pour les humains ? »

Le petit garçon regardai son père, l'air extrêmement sérieux tandis que ce dernier éclatait d'un rire intérieur. Il avait toujours eut peur que cet enfant devienne comme ça mère, cette sang-de-bourbe qu'il désirait trop pour son bien, mais, année après année, il avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Le petit était comme lui. Pire que lui-même. Il était en train de devenir ce pour quoi il l'avait conçu. Un tueur qui prenait plaisir à tuer et qui lui était totalement assujettie. Un peu comme cette chère Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de l'enfant qui attendait sa réponse et, dans un geste très paternel lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, il faut le voir pour le croire. Demain je vais à Azkaban, es ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup père mais je doute que mère…

-Ce que ta mère ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tort fils. Maintenant rentrons, elle qui t'aime si propre et soigné risque d'avoir une attaque en te voyant ainsi, couvert de boue, de feuilles et de sang. »

Mains dans la main ils quittèrent la clairière mais, avant de partir, le Lord Noir jeta un dernier regard sur les ossements qui jonchaient l'herbe et les feuilles. Un frison de joie lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Oui, cet enfant était vraiment parfait.

* * *

Alors? Qui est cette personne qui creuse, creuse et creuse encore?

Es ce que vous avez aimé le passage avec Tom et son père?

Dans le prochain chapitre direction Azkaban!


	5. Chapter 4:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

J'ai crû que je n'aillais jamais réussir à finir ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que j'étais plutôt inspiré au début.

Enfin bref le voila.

**RAR:**

Seiichi: contente que ma fic te plaise et merci pour la review.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Comme chaque fois après sa journée avec Draco Hermione ne se sentait pas bien, elle était triste et ne pensait qu'a une chose : sa prochaine visite. Mais ce complaire dans son chagrin c'était jouer le jeu de Voldemort et elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir que son plan fonctionnait.

Alors elle s'occupait, s'abrutissant de tâche qu'elle ne faisait que ce jour là. Comme préparer à manger. Elle avait déjà cuisiné l'entré et le plat principal et elle était en train de sortir un gâteau au chocolat du four. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le glacer et à le décorer puis elle n'aurait plus rien à faire.

La jeune femme en train d'étalait de façon moldu le glaçage quand se surprit à prier pour que son fils revienne vite. D'après ce que lui avait dit Misty il était allé jouer dans le parc en début d'après midi et n'était pas rentré depuis. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne se soit pas perdu.

Au moment même où elle posa la dernière rose en chocolat blanc sur le gâteau la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaitre Tom et, chose plus surprenante, son père. Le petit se précipita vers sa mère qui le prit dan ses bras et le couvrit de baiser en lui murmurant de mots tendres tout en lui proposant de lécher le saladier. A cette proposition elle vit Tom sénior lever un sourcil et entendit un petit soupir :

« Pourquoi es ce que tu t'obstine à faire les corvées des elfes ? Je t'ai offert une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle vie et regarde ce que tu en fais. Tu cuisines. »

Le dernier mot avait été craché, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sale et dégoûtant. Hermione pinça les lèvres et serra son fils contre elle. Tant qu'il était avec elle il n'oserait rien faire. Mais malgré cela elle réfléchissait intensément avant de répondre.

« Je voulais juste faire plaisir à Tommy. Et puis comme je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée…

-Oui, bien sûr. L'amour d'une mère n'a pas de limite. L'amour tout court aussi d'ailleurs… »

Sur cette allusion à peine voilé à sa trahison il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte des cuisines en jetant un regard dédaigneux aux elfes qui travaillaient. Juste avant de franchir la porte Hermione l'interpella :

« Demain j'emmènerais Tommy sur le chemin de travers. Il voudrait y acheter des bonbons, des jouets, enfin ce genre de chose.

-Tu oublies une chose. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Qu'il. Sorte. D'ici ! Et puis, de toute façon, demain il vient au travail avec moi. Il est grand temps de le sortir de tes jupes.

-Au travail ? Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais le travail c'est bien dehors, non ? Alors pourquoi a-t-il droit de sortir avec toi et pas avec moi ?

-Parce que je suis son père et parce que c'est moi qui commande dans cette maison. Et surtout parce que sans moi tu ne serais plus qu'un squelette pourrissant sous terre. »

Sur ces mots il sortit de la cuisine, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait vraiment qu'elle lui tienne tête. C'était la seul personne qui osait encore le faire et il la laissait faire car il savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. A la moindre tentative d'évasion, d'assassinat ou d'autre chose il tuerait Malfoy fils puis, si ça ne suffisait pas il ferait de même avec quelques enfants enlevés à Londres. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui et Voldemort eut un petit sourire en revoyant l'expression d'Hermione lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il lui enlevait son fils pour la journée. Accaparer Tommy allait donc devenir son nouveau jeu.

D'un pas joyeux il descendit vers les cachots. Un groupe de résistant était arrivé ce matin et il devait les interroger. La soirée allé être bonne.

Dans les cuisines Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la porte avant de se reprendre et d'assoir son fils sur la table. D'un air faussement enjoué elle présenta le saladier à son fils qui plongea son petit doigt dans le reste de pâte au chocolat.

« Pourquoi es ce que tu es en colère maman ? Tu n'es pas contente que papa m'emmène au travail avec lui ? Il dit qu'on va aller à un repas avec plein de gens très important.

-Je ne suis pas en colère Tommy. C'est juste que je n'aime pas que ton père décide quelque chose à ton sujet sans m'en parler d'abord. C'est tout, n'y pense plus mon chéri. »

Durant quelques minutes le petit n'y pensa plus, se contentant de lécher le saladier. Hermione, elle, faisait la vaisselle, de façon moldu, bien entendu. Cette tâche ennuyeuse lui permettait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il avait encore trouvé quelque chose pour la torturer. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne montre pas à Tommy des choses qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Alors qu'elle essuyait la vaisselle elle senti une petit main qui tirait sur sa robe. C'était son fils qui lui tendait le saladier désormais sans aucune trace de chocolat.

« Pourquoi es ce que papa à dit que sans lui tu serais un squelette ? demanda t-il avec une petite moue enfantine.

-Hein ? Ho…C'est juste que ton père m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui je serais morte.

-C'est…

-S'il te plait mon chéri, ne parlons plus de ça. Je vais laver le saladier et puis nous irons manger et après nous pourrons aller jouer ou je te lirais une histoire. C'est d'accord ?

-Oui maman. On pourra jouer aux échecs ? »

Hermione approuva en essayant d'oublier qu'à son âge il n'aurait pas dû savoir jouer aux échecs.

« Petit maître…Petit maître….Il faut vous lever. Notre maître votre père veut que vous vous leviez. »

Comme l'enfant ne bougeait pas l'elfe se pencha sur le corps endormi et le secoua un peu, pas beaucoup, juste assez pour le sortir du sommeil. Occuper à sa tâche elle ne vit pas la main sortir des draps. En revanche elle le sentit lorsque les petits doigts pincèrent la fine peau de son ventre. Elle ne laissa échapper aucun son, sachant depuis longtemps que montrer sa douleur ne ferait qu'encourager les pratiques sadiques de l'enfant.

« Petit maître votre père vous demande de vous lever. Vous partez dans une heure. Venez, il faut vous habillé. Misty a préparé vos vêtements et votre petit déjeuner. Que voulez vous faire en premier ?

-Déjeuner. Et je mange ici. Dans mon lit.

-Bien sûr mon petit maître. Le petit maître fait ce qu'il veut. »

D'un claquement de doigt elle fit apparaître un plateau chargé de diverses choses à manger. L'enfant eut une moue ennuyée en constant qu'il n'y avait sur le plateau aucun objet tranchant ni de boissons chaude. Rien pour s'amuser un peu en d'autre terme. Le visage maussade il engloutit ses tartines et son jus d'orange avant de se lever et de s'habiller seul. Hors de question qu'il laisse les mains parcheminés de l'elfe le toucher. Une fois près il se rendit à la porte d'entrée, il avait une demi-heure d'avance mais son père l'attendait déjà, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Sais tu où nous allons aujourd'hui ? demanda le Lord Noir en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Oui père. Nous allons à Azkaban.

-Et sais tu ce qu'es cet endroit ?

-Une prison ? la réponse de l'enfant sonné plus comme un question ce qui arracha un sourire à son père.

-Oui. Une prison. Mais une prison très particulière car y sont enfermés les pires des criminelles. Et sais tu ce qu'ils ont fait et qui ils sont ?

-Non père.

-Ce sont des Sang de Bourbes. Des êtres ignobles qui devraient être tué à la naissance. Mais comme je suis miséricordieux je leur donne une chance de vivre. Pour cela ils doivent juste nous servir, nous les sorciers de Sang Pur. Hélas cela ne convient pas à certain, la pitié les rends exigent, ils veulent plus. Alors ils se retrouvent là-bas. Il y a aussi quelques traîtres datant de la guerre. Eux, mon fils, ce sont des êtres encore plus abjects que les Sang de Bourbe. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Par ce qu'ils ont trahis ? encore une fois cela sonné comme une question.

-Exactement. Par ce qu'ils ont trahis. Et qu'ont t-ils trahis ? Leur patrie. Leur famille. Leur sang. Retient bien ça mon fils : trahir est le pire des crimes. Es ce que tu as compris ? Répète ce que je viens de dire Tommy. Trahir est le pire des crimes.

-Trahir est le pire des crimes.

-Parfait. Nous y allons ? »

L'adulte tendit la main au petit garçon puis, quelques minutes plus tard ils disparurent dans un « crac » retentissant.

Azkaban était toujours là même. Une prison construite sur un îlot battu par les vents et la mer. Malgré lui Tom était impressionné. Certaine vague était grande comme deux fois sont corps et le vent soufflait si fort que s'il avait était dehors il se serait probablement envolé. Il regarda son père dire deux mots à un colosse qui servait désormais de gardien et eut un mouvement de recule quand celui-ci s'approcha :

« Faut pas avoir peur, grogna le gardien, Je ne vous ferais rien, j'suis pas fous. Y parait que c'est votre anniversaire dans deux jours. Et bien votre père à quelque chose pour vous. Suivez-moi. »

L'enfant emboita le pas à l'homme et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, se demandant si son père allait le suivre. Finalement il le fit mais en restant à distance comme s'il voulait le laisser se forger sa propre opinion de l'endroit.

C'était lugubre, les murs suintaient d'humidités et de nombreuse flaques d'eau tapissaient le sol. Derrière les nombreuses portes qu'ils dépassaient il entendait gémir, pleurer, crier et cela provoqua un frisson en lui. Un frisson d'anticipation. Quel pouvait bien être le cadeau de son père ? Et pourquoi se trouvait-il dans un endroit pareil ?

Quelques minutes plus tard le gardien s'arrêta devant la cellule 34, inséra la clef dans la serrure et lança un regard à son maître qui les avait rejoint. Ce dernier fit un mouvement du menton pour congédier l'homme puis ouvrit la porte révélant un horrible spectacle.

Dans ce minuscule endroit était entassé une cinquantaine de fille âgée de quelques mois à vingt ans. Certaine étaient habillées de beaux habits, d'autre étaient seulement recouverte de haillons. Mais elles avaient en commun leur regard. Des yeux emplis de terreur qui les regardaient en leur demandant pitié. Tommy fronça le nez, incommodé par l'odeur de corps sales, des déjections et de la peur. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici le jeune garçon se tourna vers son père, l'air interrogateur.

« Elles viennent de France. Là-bas la guerre fait rage comme elle a fait rage il y a quelques années, ici en Angleterre. Ce sont toutes des Sang-de-Bourbes ou des filles de traîtres. Cela fait une semaine qu'elles sont ici, elles sont donc bien dociles. Es ce qu'une d'elle te plait ?

-Me plait ? répéta le gamin.

-Oui. Je me disais que tu devais en avoir assez de t'entrainer sur des animaux. Alors ?

-Es ce qu'elles parlent anglais ? »

Voldemort donna un ordre bref dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, du français sans doute et le groupe se scinda en deux. D'un côté une trentaine de fille de l'autre une vingtaine parmi les plus âgés.

« Celles de droite parle notre langue. Alors ? »

Tom observa chaque visage, en cherchant une qui avait peur mais pas trop. Une qui tiendrait longtemps. Finalement il la vit. Elle devait avoir huit ans, avait de long cheveux bruns et des vêtements moldue. Contrairement aux autres elle ne pleurait pas, même si elle semblait tétanisée de peur. Content de son choix il se tourna vers son père en la montrant du doigt.

« Celle là. Je veux celle là ! »

* * *

Fini les souris, les chats et les écureuils, Tommy est un grand garçons maintenant il a le droit de jouer avec des vraies personnes! Au début je voulais mettre toute la scène à Azkaban dans ce chapitre mais ça faisait vraiment trop long alors j'ai coupé.

Es ce que ça vous à plu?


End file.
